


Second Sight

by kejupanggang



Series: bratawali series [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, bad dream
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kejupanggang/pseuds/kejupanggang
Summary: Mimpi yang sama terus membayangi Lavi. Perang, darah, serta sosok gadis cokelat yang menginvasi isi kepalanya.
Relationships: Chomesuke/Lavi
Series: bratawali series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763773





	Second Sight

**Second Sight**

**Lavi x Chomesuke**

**Gray-man (c) Katsura Hoshino**

**Story by kejupanggang**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, kecuali kepuasan batin.**

* * *

“Argh!”

Lavi terbangun dengan wajah masam. Sebelah tangannya memegang dahinya. Kepalanya sakit ketika tiba-tiba ia tersadar dari mimpi. Ia masih mengeluh karena kepalanya masih berdenyut.

Tiga hari dalam seminggu selalu saja terjadi. Mimpi yang sama dan diakhiri dengan sakit kepala yang luar biasa hebat. Karena terlalu sering bermimpi hal yang sama ia jadi mengingat detil segala yang terjadi dalam mimpi itu; suasana, bangunan, bahkan baunya. Untuk ukuran bunga mimpi ia merasa begitu nyata. Ah omong-omong mimpi yang ia lihat sama sekali tidak menyenangkan, darah, manusia, makhluk aneh yang ... tidak bisa ia jelaskan, serta jurus-jurus tidak lazim yang sering ia lihat dalam film.

Lalu, poin terpenting dari mimpi itu adalah ... seorang gadis cantik. Dikala mimpi menyeramkan hadir dalam tidurnya, gadis dengan yukata merah jambu membuat mimpinya menjadi tidak terlalu buruk. Dalam mimpinya sang gadis begitu cantik, Lavi bahkan masih ingat suara dan aroma tubuhnya. Mendadak Lavi merinding sendiri, ia bagaikan maniak, padahal bertemu dengannya saja hanya lewat mimpi. Yah ... jadi nyata juga susah, sih. Lavi dengar bertemu dengan orang dalam mimpi jarang terjadi—sangat jarang malah.

Setelah denyut kepalanya terasa lebih baik, ia melirik jam di dinding. Sebelah mata hijaunya melotot, astaga, sudah jam sepuluh! Sang pemilik rambut merah segera melesat dari kasur.

“Sial, pasti aku bakal diomeli _sensei_.”

Xxx

Ah, ternyata salah besar. Ternyata lebih buruk dari dugaannya. Ditendang ke luar kelas adalah hal terakhir yang ia pikirkan.

“Ahh, padahal itu mata kuliah favoritku.” Keluh Lavi sembari menghela napas. Di sepanjang lorong ia berjalan gontai, sudah diomeli habis-habisan terus diusir lagi. Tahu, sih, salahnya bangun telat, tetapi setidaknya hargai dong usahanya yang sudah buru-buru datang.

“Untung saja _sensei_ nya tipeku. Belum lagi dadanya,” tangan Lavi mengudara, membayangkan ukuran dada _sensei_ nya dengan wajah mengerikan. Dasar mahasiswa tak punya akhlak.

“Baiklah kalau begitu, karena mata kuliahnya cuma satu ... dan _jiji_ sedang ada urusan jadi ... ke perpustakaan saja kali, ya?” pikirnya, lagi pula sudah lama juga ia tidak datang ke sana. Habis _ngampus_ biasanya ia langsung pulang bantu-bantu _jiji_ di toko, terus belajar mati-matian ketika toko tutup. Wah, kalau dipikir-pikir dia pekerja keras juga ya, hohoho, pikirnya narsis.

Ketika melangkahkan kaki ke luar kampus, mendadak cuaca berubah mendung.

Xxx

“ARGHHH!!”

Lavi berteriak kesal ketika sedang berteduh di depan toko roti. Baru setengah jalan menuju perpustakaan dan lihat ia sekarang, basah kuyup! Wajahnya bersungut sebal, entah perasaannya saja atau hari ini dia memang sedang sial?

Mengacak-acak rambutnya, berharap agar rambutnya sedikit kering. Yah, walaupun rasanya mustahil, sih. Merogoh tasnya pun tak ada gunanya, ia ingat bahwa tak ada handuk di tasnya, atau saputangan. Jadilah ia di sini, menatap tetesan hujan yang menghantam aspal. Dilihat dari langitnya, sih, sepertinya hujannya bakal lama. Lavi berdoa dalam hati semoga saja besok ia tidak masuk angin.

“Hei.”

Lavi menoleh, pintu toko itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok gadis seusianya tengah memegang gagang pintu dan handuk tersampir di bahunya. Lavi terdiam beberapa saat, lalu bibirnya menganga tidak percaya. Rambut cokelat, wajah, dan bahkan wanginya juga! Bagaimana bisa gadis dalam mimpinya bisa berada di sini!?

“Aku melihatmu dari dalam toko dan ... aku mau meminjamkan ini,” tangan gadis itu terulur, handuk yang berada di bahunya kini berada di depan Lavi. “Tentu saja kauboleh masuk ke dalam, walau tokonya belum buka, sih. Di dalam juga ada pengering pakaian.”

Lavi masih terpana. Padahal barusan ia mengutuk nasibnya.

“Umm ... halo?”

Lavi segera tersadar. Sial! Pasti tadi wajahnya terlihat bodoh sekali. cepat-cepat ia terima handuk yang diberikan sang gadis. “Terima kasih, um ...,”

“Chomesuke,” ujar gadis itu ramah. “Itu namaku.”

“Ah.” Lavi mengangguk pelan, “Terima kasih, Chomesuke. Namaku Lavi, _btw_.” Tangannya masih bekerja mengeringkan rambut. “Benar tidak apa-apa aku masuk?” tanyanya memastikan, sebenarnya tentu saja ia mau masuk, di luar dingin sekali. Namun Lavi ingat kata _jiji_ , basa-basi kepada orang yang baru kenal itu penting.

“Tidak apa-apa, kok. Kau juga bisa pinjam baju ayahku selagi bajumu dikeringkan.”

_Wah, malaikat._ Batin Lavi mengagumi kebaikan hati Chomesuke.

“Chomesuke, kenapa lama sekali?”

Di ambang pintu, sosok tinggi dengan rambut merah terang muncul. Baik Lavi dan pria itu saling tatap. Lagi-lagi Lavi kembali menganga. Bagaimana ... BAGAIMANA BISA CROSS- _SENSEI_ ADA DI SINI? KENAPA SALAH SATU DOSEN KEJAM DI JURUSANNYA BISA ADA DI SINI?

“Ah, maaf ayah, tadi kami ngobrol sebentar.”

_Ayah? AYAH KATANYAAAA?_ Jerit batin Lavi pilu.

Sekali lagi Lavi mengutuk nasib sialnya hari ini.

* * *

**a/n: AAAAAAAAAA AKU BERHASIL NULIS MEREKAAA TwT PAIR LURUS KESAYANGAN AKUUU TwT btw ini yang paling fun diantara bratawali series XD padahal ga fun fun amat sih, lavi cukup ngenes karena berhadapan sama cross lol. Dan, iya, mimpi lavi itu kepingan masa lalu lavi di kyodan :** **)) mereka reinkarnasi di sini.**


End file.
